


fall with me

by yaoyorozoops



Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU based on mha, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, F/F, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Hero Luz, Villain Amity, en media res because beginnings are hard lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoyorozoops/pseuds/yaoyorozoops
Summary: luz’s definition of ‘villain’ comes into question when she meets an old friend.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: AU-gust 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862572
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	fall with me

**Author's Note:**

> A reference at the end for their hero names and powers in case it's confusing:

“Blight.”

“Wha-- Willow, you know her?”

“Not just her. Her whole family. They’re nasty people; they shove everyone they perceive as weak out of the way-- no matter who.”

Luz caught her drift, and didn’t push it.

“This is their ‘hideout’, if you can call it that. I’ve been here once before.”

Luz took in what her friend said, “I can handle her. You and Gus go deal with the rest of them.” Luz smiled wide, feeling the adrenaline carry her through the air.

Willow nodded, excited for the chance to get some closure. Or was revenge the right word?

Luz kept running, the pain in her feet and her legs and her sides and her lungs only phasing her enough to make her distracted-- enough not to hear someone sneak up behind her.

“Owl Lady!” Luz nearly tumbled over herself, but kept running so as to not lose momentum, and Eda was forced to keep up. It wasn’t hard for her, though, since she never touched the ground. She was careful not to let her wings run into trees this low, but it was second nature to Eda. “What are you doing here? I told you I don’t need your help.”

Eda’s snarky face twisted. “I’ll have you know, I’m not here to check up on you. I’m here for my own… problems.”

“Wait, Owl Lady, is your sister here?”

“How did you know?”

“That’s really your only problem.”

“Well, my sister is here. Turns out she’s been working with the Blights, training them. And she may or may not have been the one that took King.”

“What? I thought you were watching him?”

“He’s small! How am I supposed to watch a little dog every second of the day!”

Luz groaned, speeding up to try and outrun her mentor. “I don’t have time for your wacky shenanigans. I need to find this Blight girl.” Eda could easily keep up with her, but decided to give her space. Besides, she needed to find Lilith.

Every step made her legs sting harder, and though the sun was nearly out of the sky, she was searing hot. Deciding to sacrifice a bit of her energy, she pulled a small icepack from her hand and stuck it onto her neck. It helped a bit, but she couldn't wait any longer to finally find the villain. And not only so she could stop running; she was determined now more than ever to catch her once and for all.

“Abomination!” She shouted, at the top of her lungs once she reached the inside wall of the mansion. “Listen, I understand why you did it now. Your family, they taught you to hate anything you saw as weak. And I guess to you, every hero is weak.”

A black dot appeared at the top of the wall. From down where she stood, Luz could see she was dressed in all black, besides an orchid-colored mask covering her face. “You don’t know anything about me.”

Luz braced herself, ready for anything the villain might throw at her. Unfortunately, Abomination’s powers weren’t available at the hero agency, and what little she could find on the internet was inconsistent.

She wasn’t prepared when another one of her appeared behind her.

“Luzura, I knew you’d come. Please, just leave.” This version of Abomination spoke slightly softer, almost begging in her tone.

“I can’t do that. You’ve been terrorizing heroes, infiltrating agencies. I need to stop you.”

Another one, at the base of the wall, spoke. “Well…  _ I _ just need to stop  _ you. _ Seems we’re at an impasse.”

Luz was trying to think, what her powers could possibly be. She assumed she could either create things, like Luz’s own powers, or copy things. She looked around and, sure enough, there were many more Abominations surrounding her in all directions, in positions ready to attack. In her periphery, she caught a glimpse of one of them moving. Luz smirked; she found it.

Her legs still burned and she was still panting from the run over, but she had no choice but to chase after her. She could feel herself losing ground and had to cut her off somehow. The only way she could see was to go back through the trees, but the branches were too thick. She nodded decidedly, exerting more power to pull a long blade from her hand. She turned and cut through the trees, literally. It made her lose a lot of her already burnt-out energy, but she was determined now. Finally, she caught up with the villain.

“Stop!” She pointed the blade straight in front of Abomination as she started running alongside her. The villain was forced to stop suddenly, her legs jumbling beneath her before she fell onto her back. Luz kept the sword pointed at Abomination as she knelt down next to her, keeping her pinned to the ground.

“Wait,” Abomination cried as Luz began to remove her mask. She stopped for a second, but didn’t move her blade. “Please don’t. I’ll leave you alone. I’ll stop, just--”

Luz felt a flicker of pity in her stomach, but shook her head. “Sorry.” Luz had to see who it was. She pulled Abomination’s mask off to reveal--

“Amity!?”

As soon as she recognised her, Amity’s brain went on overdrive trying to figure out who in the hell knew her, besides her family. “Luz Noceda?”

They stared at each other for seconds, unsure where to go or what to say. Luz’s grip on the sword loosened, giving Amity an out. She rolled away once she got her senses back, the blade narrowly missing her, and started to run off.

Luz chased after her, grabbing her wrist. “Amity, what… why did you…”

Amity turned to face Luz, snapping her wrist away, her face full of horror and tears. “You had to take my mask, didn’t you?” She hiccuped, wiping tears from her face. “Now I’m never gonna get away from this place. After this, they’ll… they’ll…”

The look on Amity’s face made Luz grit her teeth as she remembered years ago in high school. “What?” Her voice was filled with concern, which was outweighing her need for justice at that current moment.

“They’ll make me stay here longer. Or worse, they’ll find you and...”

“Your parents?”

“Not sure you can call them that,” Amity frowned, because that look of concern reminded her, too, of high school.

“Tell me,” Luz said, and watched as suddenly each Amity-clone began to disappear, one-by-one.

“Well…” There was no way Amity was going to tell this girl she hadn’t spoken to in years about her problems. But she was afraid there was no other way to get away. Plus, maybe if just one person knew-- “Let’s just say the villains invading hero agencies and going after heroes weren’t exactly me. Technically.”

As Luz put two in two together, she grabbed Amity’s hand. It reminded Amity even more of high school, and of a crush she hadn’t quite forgotten. “There has to be a way for us to escape them.”

Amity shook her head, “No way. I’m not putting some hero in danger just because I can’t get over family troubles. The Blights are too good. They’d find you.” She looked away, taking a step back from Luz.

“This isn’t just family troubles, Amity. They can’t keep you here against your will. You can trust me! There’s no way I’ll let them catch us. I’ve got Willow and Gus with me, too. You remember them, right?”

Amity gave a halfhearted smile to respond that she did. “You’d really risk your life for a villain like me?”

Luz was already running back in the direction of Willow and Gus, gesturing to Amity to follow along. “That’s what friends do, right?”

That sent a patch of red flooding Amity’s cheeks which interrupted her racing mind. She started following Luz, and as she stared at her old friend from afar, for the first time in a long time, she felt like she had nothing to worry about.

**Author's Note:**

> Luz’s hero name is Luzura, Amity’s is Abomination, and Eda’s is Owl Lady. Their powers are creation, copying herself, and owl wings respectively.  
> P.S. this is my first time writing Owl House so hopefully it's good! :)


End file.
